An ice maker is a kind of ice-making mechanical equipment to produce ice by cooling water using a refrigerating agent of an ice making system through an evaporator, and the ice is manufactured by adopting the ice making system, using water as carrier through a certain apparatus in the energized state. Depending on the difference of principle and the production method of the evaporator, shapes of the generated ice cubes are also different; generally, the ice maker is divided into particle ice maker, flake ice maker, plate ice maker, tube ice maker, shell ice maker, etc. in the shapes of ice cubes.
After the end of one ice making operation, the water remaining in the inlet pipe of the ice maker is easily condensed into ice due to the cold temperature or low room temperature after the ice making operation is finished. Therefore, when the ice maker starts the next ice-making operation state, it is impossible to obtain a sufficient amount of water through the water inlet pipe for ice making, which affects the normal ice making of the ice maker. In the prior art, as long as the ice maker is in an power-on state, the heaters for the inlet water pipe are always in the heating operation state, or the heating is performed according to the on-off-ratio at fixed time, to prevent the water remaining in the inlet pipe of the ice maker being condensed into ice, which in turn affects the normal ice making of the ice maker.
Therefore, the water inlet pipe heating control technology of the ice maker in the prior art has a problem of high energy consumption.